06 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-06 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available plus additional tracks, making a total of 106 minutes. With another 5 minute track, 2 minutes of Number One Cup, the show intro tune and a Mary Anne Hobbs chat, perhaps John got an extra few minutes tonight. Sessions *Tunic and Andrew Beaujon #4. Recorded 1997-04-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins near end of next track *Number One Cup: ‘Ease Back Down (7 inch)’ Flydaddy Records *'File 3' begins *Dee’Pulse & X-Plorer: Re-Build (12") Gyration GY 003 @ $ *Tunic And Andrew Beaujon: ‘L’Accord Parfait’ (Peel Session) *Formula One: ‘Theme From The Wife’s Bedroom (Various Artists 7 inch – Minitel Rock Steady Vol.1)’ Invicta Hi-Fi $''' *Zion Train: ‘Healing Of The Nation (2xCD - Single Minded & Alive)’ China Records '''@ $ *Babes In Toyland: ‘Never (LP - Spanking Machine)’ Southern Records *Amon Tobin: Yasawas (album – Bricolage) Ninja Tune @ $ *Velocette: ‘Get Yourself Together (7 inch)’ Wiiija Records *Tunic And Andrew Beaujon: ‘Marche De Sacco Et Vanzetti’ (Peel Session) *Steinski & The Mass Media: The Motorcade Sped On (v/a 7" - NME's Hat-Trick) GIV 5 @''' *Wide Receivers: ‘Red Haired Brothers (7 inch – All Out Music Getting In The Way)’ Weedeater Music *Ivor Cutler: ‘No. I Won’t (CD – A Wet Handle )’ Creation Records *Sizzla: ‘Babylon Cowboy (7 inch)’ XTerminator '''@ $ *Lonnie Mack: ‘Memphis (Various Artists CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll V2) Ace :: (10:30 news) *Pop-Off Tuesday: ‘This Old Lady (7 inch)’ Origin Music *Bingo Trappers: 'Premium Daylight (LP – Sierra Nevada)’ Shrimper / Sing, Eunuchs! *We: 'In Time''' (2xLP – As Is)’ Asphodel '''@ $ *Tunic And Andrew Beaujon: ‘La Plus Beau Jour De Ma Vie’ (Peel Session) *Schlammpeitziger: ‘Mango Und Papaja Auf Tobago (10 inch - Freundlichbaracudaremix)’ A-Musik @ $ *Superstar Disco Club: ‘Skyscraper (7 inch)’ Che Trading *Mot Squad: 'Shanghai Kitten (7 inch – Louder Than You)’ Pornogram $''' *Kikoman: ‘Untitled (12 inch - Ulterior Motives)’ Missile Records '''@ $ *Tunic And Andrew Beaujon: ‘Les Hauts Quartiers De Peine’ (Peel Session) *'File 1' ends :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Secret Goldfish: Pink Drone (v/a album - Bentism #1) Creeping Bent *Smokey Robinson And The Miracles: Going To A Go-Go $''' *Melvins: They Must All Be Slaughtered (album - Honky) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 064 '@ $ '(partial) '''# *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 $ on File 4 # available on File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-05-06 (incomplete) *2) dat_130.mp3 *3) 020A-H08785XXXXXX-0100A0 *4) 1997-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE347 *5) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE348 ;Length *1) 1:34:30 (0:00:02-1:34:17) *2) 4:01:01 (03:11:55 on) (03:52:35 on additional to 1)) *3) 1:50:58 *4) 1:31:28 (to 41:47) (1:21:27-1:24:16 unique) *5) 1:31:50 (to 8:37) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for track listing and recording. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 130 *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE347 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1997 Lee Tape 347 *5) Created from LE348 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 348 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8785/1) *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:British Library